The invention relates to wrenches for tightening or loosening lug nuts on automobile wheels.
A problem exists that nuts are often tightened too tight or subjected to rust, which makes the lugs difficult to loosen, particularly with the same wrench which tightened the lug nuts. Several attempts have been made to change leverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,413 shows a two-piece socket wrench tool which may be used in different ways to change leverage. A somewhat related wrench handle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,597,747.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,910 shows a lug wrench which has several features, among which are a long arm and short arm.
The lug wrench of U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,395 has a torque rod which may be moved to change leverage.
The lug wrench shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,931 was selected to show the ring 29 receiving a part of the wrench which is attached to the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,050 is selected to show a plate welded to one end of a pipe which is attached to a lug driver. The plate does not have study for connecting to a lever arm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,486,022 and 1,975,733 are of general interest.
A need exists for a compact lug nut wrench readily adaptable to tighten or loosen nuts with low and high torques respectively.